


What Do We See In Each Other's Eyes

by eikyuuyuki



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik nhìn thấy hy vọng trong Charles, điều anh đã đánh mất từ lâu. Và Charles thấy nỗi buồn trong Erik và anh muốn xóa nó đi mãi mãi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We See In Each Other's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Viết theo prompt của Glass Moon. Hai drabble nhưng nó liên kết với nhau. Cái đầu viết theo suy nghĩ của Erik. Cái thứ hai là của Charles. Quà 1-6 cho các bé~~~

_**1\. I see the hope of the world in your eyes.** _

 

Trong cuộc đời này có ba đôi mắt ta sẽ không bao giờ quên. Mỗi một cặp tượng trưng cho một khúc ngoặt trong cuộc đời ta.

 

Cặp mắt đẫm nước mắt của mẹ khi bà bị giết. Ngày đó, ta chỉ là một đứa trẻ, sợ hãi, không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra với mình. Ta chỉ cố gắng với đến tay mẹ sau cánh cổng sắt. Ta bất lực cố níu giữ mà không để ý rằng mình kéo theo cả mấy tên lính. Cánh cổng bị kéo sụp bằng thứ lực vô hình từ lòng bàn tay ta. Rồi ta thấy mình đứng trong văn phòng của quản trại tập trung. Hắn để một đồng xu lên bàn và bảo ta dịch chuyển nó như ta đã làm với cánh cổng. Ta đã thoáng nghĩ ừ dễ thôi. Ta đưa tay lên và đồng xu nằm yên. Ta cố một lần nữa, mím chặt môi nhìn về phía đồng xu nhưng nó vẫn nhất định nằm lì đó. Hắn thở dài thất vọng mang mẹ ta vào và chĩa súng vào bà. Tim ta bắt đầu đập mạnh, tay run rẩy hướng về đồng xu. Ta nhắm mắt khẩn cầu Chúa hãy xê dịch nó. Tâm trí ta hoảng loạn nghĩ đến cái lúc ta đưa tay về phía mẹ. Ta mở mắt, nhìn bà và cố nhớ lại cảm giác khi đó. Ta đã cảm thấy gì? Ta đã muốn gì? Ta sợ và ta muốn mẹ. Ta nhìn bà cầu cứu và ta thấy biểu cảm tương tự ở bà. Môi bà nhấp nháy nói gì đó rồi tiếng súng nổ và bà ngã xuống sàn. Mẹ ta bất động trên nền gạch lạnh. Ngay lúc đó, một cảm giác rất khác, rất mạnh trỗi dậy trong ta. Như những cơn sóng cuộn. Cả căn phòng rung chuyển. Hai tên lính ngã xuống sàn, ôm đầu quằn quại và hắn thì bật cười thích thú. Ngày hôm đó, ta từ bỏ cuộc đời của một cậu bé bình thường. Thượng Đế trao cho ta món quà tiến hóa. Nhưng ta đoán ông không hào phóng đến vậy. Trước khi trao nó cho ta, ông cướp đi tất cả những gì ta có trước đó.

 

Cặp mắt lạnh lùng, tham vọng và tàn nhẫn của Sebastian Shaw. Đã có thời gian ta tin rằng hắn là sứ giả của Thượng Đế vì hắn là kẻ chỉ cho ta cách sử dụng năng lực của mình. Và một đứa trẻ lạc lõng như ta thì đâu còn chỗ nào để bám vào, ngoài hắn. Dù cho hắn có là kẻ giết mẹ ta đi nữa. Bà ấy mất, mang theo luôn cả mảnh ký ức tươi đẹp cuối cùng trong ta. Ta bây giờ nằm trong tay Shaw và hắn ta không ngần ngại vùi ta vào bóng tối. Ta vùng vẫy, chống cự. Đến một ngày ta đã chìm quá sâu đến nỗi ta không còn thấy ánh sáng nữa. Và ở trong bóng đêm đó, ta không còn cảm thấy gì khác ngoài lòng căm thù dành cho Shaw, cho những kẻ biến ta thành thế này. Chiến tranh kết thúc. Hắn biến mất khỏi cuộc đời ta. Ta điên cuồng truy tìm hắn cùng đồng bọn, trả lại cho bọn chúng những thống khổ ta phải chịu đựng. Những ngày tháng đó ta chưa bao giờ ngủ yên. Ác mộng đeo bám ta hàng đêm. Ta thấy mẹ ta với tay về phía ta. Bà bị những thanh sắt quấn lấy cơ thể. Ta cố điều khiển chúng thả bà ra nhưng chúng chỉ càng siết chặt thêm. Cuối cùng chúng bóp nát bà và Shaw hiện ra trên cơ thể đẫm máu của bà. “Khá lắm, Erik. Hãy nhớ lòng hận thù là sức mạnh của cậu.” Ta choàng tỉnh, người đẫm mồ hôi và run rẩy. Mẹ ta đã cố nói gì? Có lẽ là lời trách móc. Ta đã khiến bà chết. Là lỗi của ta. Ta đã không đủ tức giận. Sebastian Shaw… Ta dần tin rằng ta được tạo ra là để giết hắn. Nghe có vẻ điên khùng vì hắn là kẻ biến ta thành thế này. Nhưng không phải nhiều nhà khoa học điên loạn cũng làm vậy sao. Chết trong tay thứ mình tạo ra. Một cái chết đẹp đẽ đầy đau đớn là lời cảm ơn vì những năm tháng hắn hướng dẫn ta. Rồi sau đó… Ta chưa từng nghĩ đến sau đó sẽ thế nào. Có lẽ số phận ta không có gì sau cái chết của Shaw. Có thể ta sẽ chết trong nỗ lực giết hắn. Vậy cũng được. Cuối cùng thì mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc.

 

Ta đã luôn nghĩ như thế cho đến khi gặp cậu.

 

 

_“Anh không đơn độc, Erik.”_

 

 

Giọng nói của cậu vang lên trong đầu ta. Và một cảm giác vừa lạ lẫm vừa thân quen xâm chiếm cơ thể ta. Bình yên. Thứ ta ngỡ đã đánh mất trong bóng tối.

 

Cậu nói đúng, ta không đơn độc. Ngoài cậu và ta còn rất nhiều người khác. Họ sống ẩn dật, che giấu năng lực của mình để trông bình thường, khổ sở trong nỗ lực ấy. Và Charles đã có một ý tưởng, tập hợp họ lại, hướng dẫn, chỉ bảo và bảo vệ họ. Cậu nằm trên bậc thềm trước bức tượng của Abraham Lincoln, bên cạnh bàn cờ trong ánh hoàng hôn vàng rượm và nói về tương lai với đôi mắt xanh sáng lấp lánh và nụ cười tươi. Cặp mắt của cậu, xanh như đá sapphire, như mặt biển phản chiếu ánh mặt trời. Ta nhìn vào nó và thấy cả tương lai rực rỡ cậu vẽ ra cho mọi người, dị nhân và con người. Ta mỉm cười. Không phải vì ta tin vào cái tương lai đó. Charles quá tốt và quá ngây thơ. Cậu sinh ra trong một gia đình giàu có, tuy không có bạn bè nhưng cậu chưa từng biết đến bất công và khổ đau. Cậu nhìn vào ta và tất cả những gì cậu thấy là quá khứ tươi đẹp đã thất lạc từ lâu. Nước mắt cậu rơi vì chúng, vì cậu còn thấy điều tốt đẹp trong ta. Và cậu mang chúng trả lại cho ta. Charles chỉ cho ta nguồn gốc thật sự của sức mạnh. “Ở giữa sự giận dữ và bình yên.” Ta rơi nước mắt, cảm thấy được sinh ra lần nữa. Vì điều này ta mãi mang ơn cậu. Nhưng như ta đã nói, cậu quá ngây thơ và dù cùng chung suy nghĩ nhưng ta không thể làm theo cách của cậu. Tương lai mà cậu nói sẽ đến. Nhưng không phải với tất cả mà chỉ có dị nhân, sự tiến hóa của loài người mà thôi.

 

Niềm tự hào dị nhân. Năm chữ này đẩy cả hai ta ra trên hai con đường không bao giờ giao nhau.

 

Nhiều năm. Rất nhiều năm sau đó, số phận cho ta biết mình đã lầm. Định mệnh chồng chéo và rẽ khúc đột ngột không ngờ để ta và cậu gặp lại nhau, cùng đứng trên một chiến tuyến trong trận chiến mà chúng ta không có cơ hội thắng. Đã có quá nhiều mất mát và nỗi đau. Một phần lỗi là ở ta, do ý chí và con đường ta đã chọn vô tình đè nát tương lai mà cậu luôn mong chờ và cố gắng gầy dựng.

 

 

_“Suốt những năm tháng phí hoài chống lại nhau, Charles.”_

 

 

Cậu nắm lấy bàn tay ta. Hai lão già, mệt mỏi chìm đắm trong lý tưởng riêng. Mù quáng và cứng đầu. Cậu sẽ tha thứ cho ta chứ Charles? Ta nhìn vào mắt cậu và dường như câu trả lời luôn ở đấy. Cậu nhìn ta bằng đôi mắt xanh, không còn trong như ngày trước nhưng có một thứ vẫn không hề thay đổi.

 

Hy vọng.

 

Đôi mắt cậu vẫn tràn ngập hy vọng. Suốt từ đó đến nay sao Charles? Kể cả khi ta bỏ cậu đi, kể cả khi ta lợi dụng cậu và đẩy cậu vào nguy hiểm, kể cả khi ta tổn thương cậu bằng mọi cách một con người có thể tổn thương đồng loại mình. Cậu vẫn luôn hy vọng rằng ta sẽ quay lại, rằng tương lai mà cậu luôn hướng tới sẽ xảy ra. Cậu vẫn luôn ngây thơ đến ngốc nghếch như thế Charles à. Ta bật cười và nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy cho đến những giây phút cuối cùng.

 

Lần này thì ta tin cậu, Charles.

 

 

 

 

_**2\. I see the sadness of the world in your eyes.** _

 

Người ta bảo đôi mắt là cửa sổ tâm hồn nên tôi luôn bắt đầu từ đó. Tất nhiên với năng lực tôi đang có thì không cần nhìn vào mắt người khác tôi vẫn biết họ nghĩ gì. Nhưng để thực sự thấu hiểu một người tôi phải nhìn vào sâu hơn và tôi không thể làm thế mà không được họ cho phép. Điều đó thật thô lỗ và Chúa không ban cho tôi năng lực này để làm những chuyện như thế. Đây là sự tiến hóa và đi lên có nghĩa là nó phải tốt hơn cho nên tôi sẽ dùng nó cho một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn.

 

Tôi luôn băn khoăn rằng liệu còn ai giống tôi. Tôi không thể là người duy nhất tiến hóa. Theo cuốn sách tôi đọc thì là vậy. Thử nghĩ xem. Có rất nhiều người như tôi ngoài kia, với những năng lực phi thường và chắc chắn là vui hơn của tôi, như bay chẳng hạn. Tôi ước gì được gặp một người trong số họ. Và điều ước của tôi thành hiện thực. Tôi đoán lúc tôi có suy nghĩ này thì trời có mưa sao băng. Đột nhiên, tôi có một cô em gái và cuộc đời tôi từ đó đã vui vẻ, tưng bừng hơn một chút. Không, hơn rất nhiều. Tôi chưa từng có bạn, không có năng lực này thì tôi cũng đã là một đứa trẻ kì lạ. Và người ta thì luôn sợ những thứ lạ lùng. Em là người bạn đầu tiên và duy nhất tôi có suốt thời thơ ấu. Em mang đến niềm vui bất tận cho cuộc sống tẻ nhạt của tôi. Tôi nhớ những ngày chúng tôi cùng nhau vui đùa. Tôi dạy em tất cả những gì mình biết nhưng em không mấy chú tâm. Em chỉ thích trêu chọc mọi người bằng năng lực của mình và lần nào em cũng thành công. Mãi cho đến sau này tôi vẫn cho rằng năng lực em sở hữu là năng lực dị nhân tuyệt vời nhất. Tôi luôn cười mỗi khi em bày trò nhưng tôi luôn bảo em rằng thế giới chưa sẵn sàng để đón nhận chúng ta. Tôi đã cố gắng ép suy nghĩ đó vào đầu em và tôi hối hận vì điều đó. Giá mà tôi đã nói với em rằng em rất đẹp dù ở trong hình dạng nào và em không bao giờ nên xấu hổ vì điều đó.

 

Nếu như tôi hối hận vì đã điều khiển suy nghĩ của em thì tôi cũng hối hận vì đã không cố làm thế với anh ta. Erik luôn tin vào định mệnh, thứ đặt tôi vào cuộc đời anh. Có lẽ anh đúng. Nếu tôi không nhảy xuống nước cản anh ngày hôm đó, nếu tôi không thuyết phục anh ở lại và hướng anh theo lý tưởng của mình thì mọi chuyện đã rất khác. Khác như thế nào thì tôi không biết được. Nhưng tôi vui vì quen biết anh. Erik là dị nhân thứ ba mà tôi gặp. Thật không thể tin được suốt những năm tháng trước đó tôi chưa từng nghĩ đến việc đi tìm những người giống mình. Mãi cho đến khi gặp Erik và thấy điều anh đã trải qua.Trong một thoáng khi tôi xâm nhập vào tâm trí anh, cố gắng kiềm anh lại tôi đã thấy nó. Nỗi đau, sự cô đơn, lạc lõng và bóng tối bóp nghẹt lấy tôi.

 

Liệu những dị nhân khác ngoài kia có cùng chịu những gì Erik phải chịu? Họ có thấy cô đơn giữa thế giới con người và đánh mất chính mình? Thật tệ. Và tôi quyết định tìm kiếm họ, tập hợp họ lại và… tôi không biết nữa nhưng tôi nghĩ ít ra khi chúng tôi có nhau họ sẽ không thấy cô đơn, lạc loài nữa.

 

Erik luôn cho rằng chúng tôi không thể sống hòa hợp với con người vì chúng tôi khác biệt và người ta không thích điều đó. Tôi thì cho rằng đó là tâm lý thông thường, nếu chúng tôi có thể cho họ thấy thiện ý thì mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả. Nhưng đầu tiên chúng tôi phải biết mình là ai, năng lực là gì, làm sao để kiểm soát nó và dùng nó vì mục đích tốt. Tôi không nghĩ mình có khả năng đó nhưng từng bước một, chúng tôi, Erik và tôi, đã tập họp được một số, hướng dẫn họ. Tất cả là sự tập trung và thư giãn đầu óc. Tôi nghĩ thế. Và Erik thường thêm vào một ít động lực tay chân. Hơi thô bạo nhưng có vẻ hiệu quả.

 

Nhìn họ một ý tưởng về tương lai hình thành trong tôi. Một tương lai tươi đẹp cho tất cả, khi người thường và dị nhân có thể chung sống hòa thuận. Erik chỉ cười khi tôi nói suy nghĩ này với anh.

 

Lần thứ hai anh cho phép tôi đi vào suy nghĩ của mình tôi đã đối diện với bóng tối trong tâm hồn anh. Đen ngòm, sâu hun hút. Tôi cứ tưởng mình đã lạc mất trong hố đen đó. Tôi cảm thấy từng tế bào mình sục sôi vì căm hận. Ngay khi tôi nghĩ mình không thể tìm thấy điều gì tốt đẹp nữa thì tôi thấy ánh sáng le lói ở cuối vực thằm. Phần tốt còn sót lại trong anh, tôi sẽ mang trả lại nó. Tôi sẽ cho anh biết rằng người lầm lạc luôn có cơ hội sửa chữa sai lầm. Họ chỉ cần có người hướng dẫn. Mắt Erik đỏ hoe khi tôi quay lại và tôi nhận ra mình cũng đang khóc. Tôi bảo với anh mình đã thấy những thứ đẹp đẽ và cảm ơn anh vì điều đó. Tôi không muốn anh nghĩ đến nỗi buồn nữa. Và anh tin lời tôi. Hoặc tôi nghĩ rằng anh đã tin.

 

Có lẽ ngay từ đầu Erik đã không tin vào tương lai mà tôi tin tưởng. Anh tôn trọng lý tưởng của tôi nhưng bóng tối trong anh quá lớn và chút ký ức tươi sáng tôi mang trả lại cho anh không đủ để xóa nó đi. Tôi bất lực nhìn anh chìm sâu hơn vào bóng đêm. Tôi hận anh đã cướp mất em. Tôi thất vọng khi anh nhiều lần đẩy tôi và đồng loại mình vào chỗ chết. Và trên hết tôi hối hận vì đã không ngăn anh lại khi tôi còn có thể.

 

Có lẽ Erik lại đúng khi cho rằng tất cả đều do định mệnh sắp đặt. Và dù là con người hay dị nhân cũng không thể chống lại. Chính nó mang chúng tôi đến với nhau, mang mọi người đến với chúng tôi, chia cắt chúng tôi, đẩy chúng tôi vào con đường hủy diệt lẫn nhau rồi lại hợp nhất chúng tôi lại tại đây sau nhiều năm. Rất nhiều năm. Khi chúng tôi đối diện với kẻ thù chung quá hùng mạnh mà chúng tôi không thể đơn độc chống trả, tôi lại tìm thấy bàn tay của anh.

 

Chúng tôi đã là những lão già, bị thời gian và mất mát làm cho kiệt quệ. Tôi nhìn anh bước ra chiến trường, vẫn mạnh mẽ và kiên cường như ngày nào. Tôi nhìn anh nằm trên sàn với vết thương ở bụng. Anh nhìn tôi với cặp mắt ân hận. Tôi một lần nữa nhìn vào mắt anh và lòng nặng trĩu. Niềm vui tôi trả lại cho anh đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Những năm tháng qua anh bước đi trong bóng đêm. Tâm hồn bị cắt nát bởi nỗi đau, sự tức giận và lòng kiêu hãnh dị nhân mù quáng.

 

 

_“Suốt những năm tháng phí hoài chống lại nhau, Charles.”_

 

 

Anh tìm kiếm điều gì Erik? Vì anh nhìn vào mắt tôi và sự tuyệt vọng tràn ngập con ngươi ấy. Nếu là sự tha thứ thì tôi đã cho anh điều đó từ lâu rồi. Thật ra tôi chưa bao giờ oán hận anh nhiều hơn oán giận chính bản thân mình. Tôi vẫn luôn chờ đợi anh nói ra điều đó. Nhưng tôi không nghĩ là lại vào tình huống trớ trêu thế này.

 

Tôi nắm lấy tay anh. Phải rồi Erik. Suốt những năm tháng phí hoài chống lại nhau nhưng anh nhận ra là tốt rồi. Và chúng ta vẫn còn hy vọng. Đừng từ bỏ nó. Tôi nhìn qua Kitty và Logan rồi nhìn lại anh, vỗ nhẹ lên tay anh.

 

Đừng lo, Erik. Anh đã đau buồn đủ lâu rồi. Anh không thể tìm thấy ánh sáng hy vọng nữa. Nhưng tôi thì có. Vậy nên cứ nhìn vào tôi đi, đừng quay đi và tôi sẽ mang nó đến cho anh.

 

Hãy nhìn và hy vọng, Erik.

 

 

Hết.


End file.
